Imperial Iz' avotion Empire (NPC)
='General Description'= The Iz' avot is a predatorily bug like creature in possession of powerful bi-pedal legs and arms. Evolving as the apex predator of their world, they possess several powers that they evolved over the millions of years. Having four finger hands, and three toed clawed feet, the Iz' avotion is built for speed, agility, and endurance while maintaining a powerful intellect on top of it. This race can translate memories, thoughts, emotions, and dreams through touch of bare skin. They are able to not only interact mentally with themselves, but with plants and animals, believing that this sense was the creation to their apex status in their world. Being able to read memories through the contact of skin, they are able to learn languages exceptionally fast. While it is difficult for an Iz' avite to read another species' mind through touch, it has led to many great innovations like quick spaceflight creation and invention. The Iz' avonians have a powerful aversion to radiation, shown by their home world’s powerful magnetic fields. They also are very weak to negative changes in atmospheric pressure. 'Indepth' The bug race is bi-pedal, and approximately 4.1 meters tall or just over 13.5 feet in height. Their lean build makes them light-weight and fast, the fastest a Iz’ avot can sprint is nearly 30 mph, or 48 kph. While they can achieve fast speeds, their legs are massively prone to failure, and over extension not to mention they can only maintain their speed for a short period of time. They also have a weak skeletal structure, having a fine mix of internal bones and external exoskeleton, the bones of this race are easy to break. They’re also very weak to radioactive substances; they can contract ARS much more easily than other creatures of their world. They also only eat a diet comprising of meat, being a carnivore has its down sides to it as they are only able to eat meats that originate on their world. But the Iz' avotions are strong and powerful in their build, showing off sleek intellect with their civilization. 'Recent Events' Their home world was a massive sprawling epicenter of trade, diplomacy, and culture. Contrary to their physical make up and apex predatorily development, they spend much of their time refining their barbaric skills in to more tasteful and constructive trades. Having a societal make up similar to ancient japan, their culture and people heavily revolve around order and structure. However, this race has been on the edge of extinction for a long time. Rising enemies to the large empire have made life very difficult for the Iz' avonians to live peacefully in their large sprawling empire. From 2355, to 2703, the Iz' avite empire went from over 450 colonized worlds, to just over 5. Evidence of this can be seen all over the galaxy. Many worlds have ruins of ancient mobile mega cities, and large destroyed space fleets across several systems. In recent years brutal enemies to the Iz' avotion empire have developed a neural scrambling 'virus'. Infected hosts could spread the disorder through touch of the hand. Once infected the individual would convulse in spasms and pain, then nearly instantly would go in to a feral like state attacking everything and everyone in sight. 'General History' Early Skecth.png Early Picture.png Modern Picture 1.png The Iz'avot name an lineage can be remembered back for centuries. Memories from long dead relatives still flood in to the Global Neural Network for storage and categorization. Before written language and bronze tools, we relied upon our basic instinct of hunting and killing our prey. This time is most commonly referred to as the 'Hungry Memory', where all Iz'avots are passed down the memory of the hunt, and the instinct of killing ruthlessly. During this time in our bloody history of war and the Hunt, we have independent through, a need to settle down and communicate, and development. Slowly we progressed in communication, emotion, and technological advancement. From fire to bronze, we began our climb up the ladder and onward to the Classical Motivation. This world, at the start, was dominated by a great and powerful oligarchy. One whom owned the 'worlds' resources of grain, cattle, iron, and silver. Making large strides in bronze working and language, this quickly grew within the labor forces of the empire. Many years of brutal oppression and distain for subjugated groups finally had too much over the oligarchy and split in to many factions. This was known as the 'Fall of the First Empire' which showed great promise for stability, just unable to contain knowledge from spreading. Many years of bloody warfare and continental isolation started, being known as the 'Great Darkness' where literature, poetry, scientific advancement, and stability stagnated and festered. Only when a rise in iron processing occurred did the great wars start. Most of the wars from 22,345 BC to 55AD were fought with iron weapons, known as the 'Age of Death'. Scientific through and advancement from there on slowly grew, along with their ability to colonize, imperialize, and wage war. Around 1043 AD is when the Iz'avot footprint had reached all over their world. The age of colonization had ended relatively peacefully, but towards the end had shown hostility between sub-artic factions and tropical ones over disputes of trade and goods. This later began the 50 years war that involved the largest post-colonial army in Iz'avotion history. Over 20,000,000 brave Iz'avots died in this conflict collectively, all from the orders of brutal Oligarchy's and imperium's. Bringing the Iz'avotion lineage to a new a new way of thinking through technological establishment. The 'Revolution Motivation and Evaluation' where scientific through and advancement had reached a point to where it warped the old worlds view of old topics on Iz'avonity. Slowly the age of monarchs, and dictators, began to die out. Their grip on a uneducated population began to loosen as the reality of basic Iz'avotion rights settled in to the populations mind. Leading to a rough time in history, known for the death of millions in revolution and evolution of the mind. This trend continued on for several decades until the evolution of the modern era. Due to road of revolution, big government had been left in a bad spot. The people are in a state of anarchistic revolutionaries against large religious governments with oppressive armies backing their law. This began the 'Modern struggle for order and freedom' in a post colonial world of revolution and destruction. The first to the plate would be the First Imperial Order, who set the standard for modern civilization operation and management. Taking root in the coldest reaches of Iz'avaah, the FIO focused its domestic policy around equality and order. Other civilizations quickly followed once the FIO became very powerful, conquering several giants country's who were powerhouses in the colonial era. Once the modern age had reached its fastest motivation, there were three remaining super countries across the world. 'Colonial Hsitory' While it is easy to find Iz'avot ruins, its not easy to tell when they were built and established. Category:SAP2 Category:Empire